


If You Say So.

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: The conservation between James and Sirius before Halloween 1981.





	If You Say So.

**31st October, 1981.**

**2:30 am.**

Outside the window, it is completely dark and silent. James is asleep in his bed, when he hears a 'beep' near his pillow. Groaning he picks up the mirror and brings it near to his face.

"Seriously Si, if you don't give me apology sex when we meet next, I am going to kill you for waking me up at this hour." says James still half asleep.

Sirius looks tired, there are dark circles under his eyes, and his hair look messy like he just woke up from a nightmare.

"Sorry," Sirius says, not sounding sorry at all, "Are you Okay? And Lily and Harry? "

"Yes, we are all Okay," James rolls his eyes but answers sincerely, "I am perfectly fine except for my beauty sleep which you disturbed," he succeeds in getting a small smile from Sirius," Harry is asleep in his room, Lily is with him, I would let you talk to her but you know how annoyed she gets when I wake her up."

"The wards, protective spells…?" Sirius tries to say.

"Everything is fine, Sirius," James says softly, "Stop worrying, when was the last time did you even sleep?"

"I was sleeping, it's just, you know." he doesn't complete his sentence.

"Your birthday is coming next week, you can come to visit then?" says James in a hopeful tone.  
  
"I'll try to come tomorrow," Sirius says after a pause and with a slight grin, "I'll also check on Peter on the way."

"Excellent," says James, giving him his best smile, "Night then, I love you."

"I love you more." says Sirius with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"If you say so." says James, putting the mirror back, and trying to go back to sleep.

He never hears from Sirius again.


End file.
